


Throne of Glass Merry Shipmas

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Throne of Glass Merry Shipmas [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Christmas songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Feel like reliving some of your favourite Christmas songs with a twist? Take a look at my Christmas present!
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq
Series: Throne of Glass Merry Shipmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606321
Kudos: 28





	1. Christmas Wrapping - Rowaelin

Aelin loved Christmas. Her decadent Christmas tree in the corner of her lounge room was evidence enough. But this year she just wasn’t into it. The whole year had been a busy blur and the amount of effort that Christmas required was no where to be seen.

Aelin lay on the floor, the lights of the Christmas tree flickering in the corner of her eye, and she supposed she was fortunate that everyone was away this year. Aedion and Lysandra had taken a cruise to celebrate their long awaited official relationship, Dorian was off on a world trip and she had no idea where exactly he was, and Chaol… well they were friendly again but not ‘spending Christmas alone together" friendly. So this year it was her a Fleetfoot.

It was good, it gave Aelin time to breathe and think. She had even turned down RSVPs to parties of work acquaintances and only stayed at the work Christmas party an hour before coming home. And after a busy year this quiet Christmas was the perfect opportunity to catch her breath.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Aelin hadn’t gone completely without anything to with Christmas. She had the world smallest turkey in the oven, and by small it would still feed her for a good week. The smell was filling up her small apartment and filling her head with memories of so many Christmas’s from her past. There was always turkey. It was Aelin’s one rule. No matter where she was there had to be turkey at Christmas Eve. Christmas Day had always been a lighter affair, grazing throughout the days, dropping in from house to house. Christmas Eve dinner was used to stretch the stomach out in preparation.

Taking in a deep breath Aelin remembered back to a weekend spent in a ski lodge last winter. It had been after Christmas and her and Lysandra had taken a trip to the mountains for snowboarding. It had been their Christmas presents to each other. Girls weekend. No boys allowed. It had been when the tension between her cousin and friend had been at breaking point and neither of them would take the final leap into what was now their flourishing relationship. The weekend was spent listening to Lysandra’s constant go between of 'should I, shouldn’t I" and Aelin had taken a short respite when she had gone to the buffet and loaded her plate with a healthy helping of turkey.

As trains of thought do, they jumped and Aelin found herself thinking of when she had been looking at the hire gear for their trip while Lysandra checked them in. She had been looking at snowboards and was definitely a little out of her depth. As she stood there someone else had come to browse. It was a giant of a man with a wicked tattoo snaking up his bare arm that was showing from the elbow down. Aelin couldn’t help but do a double take and on her second glance she found him to be quite handsome as well.

Besides a brief sideways glance at each other they didn’t interact until Aelin reached up to pull down a snowboard to inspect it. She struggled for a moment before the stranger casually lifted a hand and easily pulled it down for her. She mumbled a thanks and looked at the snowboard. Her lack of knowledge must have been plain on her face because the handsome man looked over and said,

“Need some help?”

That lead to him helping Aelin find exactly what she needed, turns out he and his friends had an annual ski trip and he did in fact know what he was talking about. His name was Rowan and he was one of the most beautiful beings Aelin had eve seen. They ran into each other a lot on that trip. In the common room of the lodge they were staying in, the resort bars and even on the slopes. They had seen enough of each other that they had exchanged numbers, despite how often they had argued about stupid stuff, and promised each other they would catch up back in the real world.

It had never happened.

Aelin let out another heavy sigh.

Rowan.

If Aelin was truthful with herself, she would say that he was one of the best looking men she’d ever seen. One of his mates had been stunningly gorgeous. She couldn’t remember his name now but his golden hair and bronze skin was hard to forget. But it was Rowan she’d found herself arguing with until they laughed, who she found got her subtle little ways and was ready to take anything she threw at him. Aelin’s biggest regret was that they hadn’t kissed. That undoubtedly would have sealed the deal.

The fates had even been kind, or unkind really, they had planned to meet up multiple times, during the summer and even on Halloween. But things got in the way. Like extreme sunburn, broken cars and family emergencies.

The pitching buzzer rang on the oven and Aelin was forced back into the present. The Rowan-less, quiet, only the dog for company present. Aelin got up off the floor and went to the oven to baste the turkey one final time. Fleetfoot padded after her as she walked to the kitchen as dogs do, in the hope of a food like treat.

“Soon girl,” Aelin said over her shoulder as she tended to turkey. Fleetfoot only sat and thumped her tail against the floor. “Now,” Aelin said as she washed her hands, “time to prep the cran…”

Aelin groaned and slapped her palm to her head. She’d forgotten the cranberries. Turkey just wasn’t turkey without cranberries. So Aelin pulled on her boots and coat with a sigh and colourful curse at herself, and she was off to all night grocer down the road hopefully with cranberries in stock.

Luckily there was no snowfall as Aelin walked the short block to her designation. It was bitterly cold though with the promise of snow and she was regretting not putting a scarf on. Aelin didn’t contemplate browsing the isles as she entered the store. She was here for cranberries and cranberries only, so once she picked them up she made her way to the checkout. There were a few people in front of her so she pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced over the merry Christmas Eve texts from her family and friends. Then she looked up.

She couldn’t believe it. There just ahead of her was Rowan. In all his silver haired, stern faced, muscled glory. Aelin blinked is disbelief. Surely not. Had the fates been so kind to her the Christmas Eve? Did Santa truly exist?

Rowan must of felt her eyes staring into the back of his head because he turned. And smiled. Aelin had to remind herself to smile back. Rowan then motioned for those few people in front of Aelin and before she knew it Rowan was directly in front of her. Now she couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey.” He said, smiling.

“Hey.”

“Spending this one alone,” Rowan said indicating to the small pile of groceries in his arm. “This years been a little crazy. Thought I’d give myself a break.”

“Me too,” Aelin replied. “What brings you here…” Aelin looked at what exactly Rowan had in his arm, “You forgot cranberries too!”

Rowan smiled again as Aelin held up her own cranberries, shaking them a little. Then they both laughed. Here they were after almost a year of chasing each other.

“Yes, and the turkey.” Rowan added once they had both stopped laughing.

Aelin looked at his said turkey, it was turkey slices. Turkey sandwich slices. That was not turkey, turkey probably wasn’t even listed on the ingredients.

“That’s not turkey,” Aelin said with a slight frown. “It’s probably one of the greatest insults to turkey.”

“What was I supposed to do? Cook a turkey for myself? Not likely.”

Aelin looked at him. A wicked smile spears across her lips and she sent a very sincere thank you to Santa.

“Well now that you mention it.”

_Almost a year later…_

There had been one requirement to her agreeing to Aelin moving in with Rowan. It had to be done by December first.

Because it was on December first that Christmas started. That was the day that the decorations made their way out of their boxes and ended up in their places on the tree and around their new house.

They had cut it fine. It was November 29, meaning they had one day to unpack their basic essentials then it was full on dedication to Christmas prep. Aelin stood in her new loungeroom already thinking of which corner the tree should go when arms snaked around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back.

“Uh-ah no breaks, we’re on a tight time schedule,” Aelin said but she made no effort to move away and neither did Rowan.

Aelin just smiled to herself thinking about how glad she was that they had both forgotten cranberries that cold and lonely Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Wrapping by The Waitresses


	2. Sleigh Ride - Lysaedion

“Where are you taking me?”

Aedion ignored the question and kept driving.

“Aedion, are planning to murder me and bury my body in the woods?” Lysandra asked.

“No, why would I do that?” Aedion asked back.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’re still angry at me for eating the last banana,” Lysandra suggested.

Aedion snorted. “Babe, you can eat my banana anytime.”

“You’re so gross,” Lysandra said. “That was neither funny or sexy. It was just lame.”

“You wound me, I thought that’s why you loved me. My lame jokes,” Aedion said.

That got a bark of a laugh from Lysandra. “Whatever you like.”

Aedion smiled to himself. In front of them lights were appearing between the trees and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lysandra lean forward to try and see what it was. Aedion knew exactly what they were headed for and excitement started building in his chest. A small parking lot was on their left and Aedion turned into it and pulled into a free spot. Aedion reached into the back seat and grabbed his gloves and beanies and out them on. Lysandra did the same, albeit a little slower.

Aedion just grinned. “Come on.”

Lysandra was finally cottoning on to his excitement and was out the door only moments after him. It was almost icy out of the car and the air immediately bit at the exposed skin on his cheeks. Lysandra was tucked into his side, desperate to share his warmth as Aedion led the way up a small dirt path between the trees. A lit up arch appeared before them and as they passed through it Aedion heard Lysandra gasp.

Around them there was a beautiful Christmas market, stalls all lit up and strings of light between them. There was food stands, stands selling ornaments and decorations and there was a distinct smell of pumpkin pie and chocolate. In the corner there were old-tiney looking fair rides, the most notable a merry-go-round and a tall slide tower. Overall it looked like a scene from a fairytale.

“This is beautiful, I’m glad you kept it a surprise,” Lysandra said, a wide smile on her face as she now took the lead as they started browsing.

“This is my favourite place to come around Christmas,” Aedion said as they walked beneath the lights. “My mother would take me to one every year when I lived in Wendlyn and after she died Evalin and Rhoe brought me here as often as they cold once they saw how happy it made me.”

“Oh,” Lysandra said. “That’s lovely of them.”

“They’re lovely people.”

The couple had spent last Christmas away from Orynth so Aedion hadn’t been able to bring Lysandra here, but this year they were here and here together, and Aedion had been so excited to finally bring his girlfriend here. They spent the next little while browsing the stalls, Aedion getting them hot chocolates to warm them up. They stopped by a cart selling fire roasted chestnuts and they had laughed when the sound of them suddenly popping made them jump. But it was a stall that sold wooden hand carved ornaments that had them pausing the longest. They ended up buying one each. Lysandra a roaring ghost leopard and Aedion a howling wolf. As the stall owner handed Aedion the paper bag he saw a snowflake land in front of him. Then that was followed by another and another. They were melting within moments of landing but it just added another magical feeling to the market.

“Yoo hoo!”

Aedion turned at the sound of the familiar voice and found Aelin and Rowan walking towards them, hand in hand, Aelin’s other hand waving at them.

When the couples came together Aelin hugged both of them and and Rowan nodded in greeting, looking a bit miserable in the cold.

“I was wondering if you would be coming tonight,” Aelin said. “We were about to grab something to eat. Want to join us?”

They did, the four of them ended up with a variety of pastries and other bits and pieces that they all shared between them.

“I was thinking of having Christmas dinner at our place this year,” Aelin said as she popped the last bite of a chocolate pastry in he mouth. “With everyone.”

“Everyone, everyone?” Aedion asked.

Aelin nodded as swallowed. “Mmm hmm.”

“That will be nice,” Lysandra added.

They all chatted and ate until they were all pleasantly full. Then Aelin and Rowan bid them goodbye and Aedion turned to Lysandra.

“Time for the main event,” he said with a grin.

Lysandra looked confused and sent him a questioning look.

Aedion stood and extended his hand to Lysandra to help her up. He led her to the edge of the market and to sound of jingling bells started. Aedion took them through another lit archway just as a horse drawn sleigh pulled up. The horse was enormous, dapple grey with dark grey hair. As the passengers disembarked the horse shook its mane and set the bells jingling. Aedion pulled Lysandra forward and helped her up into the sleigh before climbing in after her. The sleigh driver clicked their tongue and the horse took off trotting, bells jingling from the movement. The path was lit by more fairy lights.

Lysandra shivered at the slight breeze from their movement and Aedion pulled her snug against him too share body warmth. Lysandra snuggled in as much as she could resting her head on his shoulder. They didn’t speak they just looked at the beauty around them, basking in each other’s company. The route the sleigh took was a loop and when the end came into sight Aedion felt Lysandra look up at him so he looked at her.

“Thank you, tonight was magical,” Lysandra said.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and to tip of her nose was pink as well. Aedion pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“You’re welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleigh Ride by She and Him


	3. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm - Nestaq

Nesryn looked over at her companion walking beside her. He looked absolutely miserable.

They were on their way back to their holiday rental they had booked for their visit to Rifthold. They would be here for about a week until they went to Orynth for the big get together. It was decent enough, a little townhouse a short walk from the main business district of the city. They had walked to dinner, it wasn’t snowing before they left but by the time their main course had arrived it had started falling. And sticking.

Nesryn was used to this weather, she had lived in Rifthold for years since she was quite young after moving from Antica, then back agin only just recently. And although the climates were close to opposites she had re-acclimatised soon after arriving. Sartaq on the other hand…

“How did you not die living here in winter all those years?” He said as his body shivered involuntarily.

Nesryn scoffed at his words. “Living up in Tavan Mountains isn’t must better.”

“That cold is crisp and clean. The cold in this city seeps into my bones and I feel like it’s trying to kill me so, so slowly.” Just to emphasise his point Sartaq staggered up the steps of the townhouse.

Pulling the key from her pocket Nesryn looked up at the sky and frowned.

“What?” Sartaq asked looking up as well.

“I think this might turn into bit of a snow storm,” Nesryn said.

As if summoned by her words there was an icy gust of wind that had the lights flickering. Sartaq danced on his feet impatiently as Nesryn unlocked the door, although he graciously let her go in first before shuffled in behind her. She didn’t need to close the door herself because another gust of wind did it for her. Sartaq turned to glare at it as though it had offended him. Nesryn smiled to herself as she started to peel off her layers, starting with her coat and gloves. She left her coat by the door and went to the thermostat to turn the heat up. Coming in all rugged up she had’t noticed but the house was a little chilly even though they had made sure to leave it on while they went for dinner.

“Oh no,” Nesryn murmured. The screen was completely blank, and no matter how many times she pressed the power button nothing happened.

“What?” Sartaq asked as he came to stand behind her, still wearing his coat, beanie and gloves.

“Heat’s out,” Nesryn answered.

“Oh well,” Sartaq said dismissively.

Nesryn turned around to face him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s a change of tune.”

Outside they could hear the wind pick up, rattling the windows a little.

“Well,” Sartaq said as he pulled off his beanie and ruffled ruffled his hair with his finger. “The way I see it,” he pulled off his gloves, “there’s other ways to keep ourselves warm tonight. It’s too late to call the owners and with the storm picking up I doubt anyone will come out anyway.”

Sartaq took off his overcoat his eyebrows wagging suggestively. Nesryn laughed, her arms resting on his shoulders and her hands joining behind his neck.

“Oh? How so?” She asked, although she knew exactly what he meant.

“I won’t be needing my hat, or my glove, or my coat. I’m thinking maybe no clothes at all.”

“Nothing? I don’t want you to die of hypothermia,” Nesryn said as she played with the hair at the nape of Sartaq’s neck.

“You don’t understand. My heart’s on fire, I’m practically burning up. The storm, the cold, I don’t care,” Sartaq lent in and pressed a lingering kiss to Nesryn’s lips. “Not when I’ve got my love to keep me warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm - Ingrid Micgaelson


	4. Silver Bells - Choarene

Yrene zipped up Myria’s little padded suit. The baby was quick to stuff her covered hand into her mouth. Yrene let her be, there was no point stopping her in the long run. The suit was also mostly water proof anyway so it wasn’t going to do much damage.

Tonight they were going to go out and walk around Rifthold, taking Myria to see all the holiday lights and decorations. Chaol was excited about it, in his own quiet way. He wanted to show his daughter all the things his mother would take him and his brother to see. His father hardly ever went, making up some excuse at the last second so he wouldn’t have to spend time with his family. But Chaol was looking forward to reliving those happy moments of his childhood with Myria.

Traditionally Chaol and his family had gone into the city on Christmas Eve but this year Aelin and Rowan had invited them to Orynth for the the holidays, a big dinner with everyone on Christmas Day. So instead they decided to go now, a few days before they were leaving.

“Ready?”

Yrene turned to find Chaol in the doorway, smiling.

“Yes we are,” Yrene said as she picked up Myria.

~~~~~

The streets were crowded with people, which wasn’t surprising it being just over a week until Christmas. They bustled from shop to shop bags in hand. But what held Yrene’s attention were the decorations.

The entire main shopping strip of Rifthold was lit up, strings of lights hanging across up and down and across the streets. Yrene could barely look away from the delight on Myria’s face as she took it all in strapped onto Chaol’s chest, she’d bumped into at least three people already.

Chaol told her about memories along the way, pointing out different places he remembered from when he was younger. Every now and then a tinkling of bells coming from somewhere that added a little magic to the air. When they went off yet again Yrene gave into her curiosity.

“Where are they coming from?” She asked.

“I was wondering when you would ask,” Chaol said as she took Yrene’s hand.

He led her across the road towards a grand looking building, old sandstone bricks and a large dome in the centre. It almost looked like a cathedral. Inside it was anything but, shops lining the walls for at least four stories. Beneath the dome there was a tree that started with the trunk on the bottom story and Yrene assumed ended with the tip on the last story, she couldn’t see it from where they stood. From the lower branches Yrene saw crystals of all sizes hanging there.

“Come on,” Chaol tugged her hand towards the escalators that led up.

And up and up they went. The true beauty of the tree becoming more evident with each level they went up. When they reached the final story the star on top of the tree took her breath away. It was made of clear crystals set in silver and it caught the light in such a way that made it look like it was glowing. Chaol undid the straps on the carrier and lifted Myria out and Yrene took her while he removed the carrier completely.

“This was my favourite spot my mother would bring us,” Chaol said, jointing Yrene as she looked up to the top of the tree.

“The bells?” Yrene asked.

Chaol just gave her a knowing smile then started to circle around the tree. Yrene followed Myria watching the the tree and decorations intently. Then the bells started again, louder but not overbearing. They were definitely silver bells from the way they sounded. Yrene followed the direction of the noise, it came from the end of the building, large windows showing where they rung. As they rang Myria giggled and clapped which made Yrene laugh. Chaol came up behind them wrapping his arms around the two of them.

“Thank you,” he whispered as the bells petered out.

“For what?” Yrene said as she turned to look up at him.

“For making new happy memories with me,” Chaol answered.

Yrene smiled up at her husband and then to their daughter who was now trying to climb into his arms and he beamed at her. Something in Yrene’s chest tighten as she passed Myria over. She’d be happy to keep making these memories if it made him this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Bells - Vince Gill


	5. All I Want For Christmas Is You - Manorian

Dorian didn’t know if she would show as he waited in the courtyard of the local shopping mall. There was a food market on tonight and with the christmas decorations everywhere it had turned into a Christmas market of sorts. He’d casually invited Manon along, saying he was coming with Chaol and his family if she wanted to tag along too. They were never coming, but he would tell Manon they cancelled if she showed up. Then maybe if the evening went well he would tell her the truth about it all.

The two of them hadn’t really had the discussion about exactly what they were, and Dorian had stopped lying to himself and saying it was just sex. At least for him anyway. Manon was guarded about her feelings and thoughts about the matter and Dorian was yet to become privy to them. If someone was to ask Dorian what he wanted for Christmas…

“Hello, Princeling,” a smooth voice said from behind him.

Dorian turned on his stool to see Manon standing there, dressed in a trench coat and a scarf around her neck. A blood red knitted beanie hid most of her braided moon white hair, the rest of it draped over her shoulder. Dorian smirked at the use of his nickname and threw hers right back at her.

“Hello, Witchling.”

He’d come up with it the first night they’d met, telling her she must of put a spell on him because of how bewitched he was by her. Manon had laughed and kissed him as she dragged him to her bedroom.

“Alone it seems?” Manon said as she sat on the stool beside him.

“Yeah, they didn’t want to bring Myria out in the cold,” Dorian said casually.

“Oh okay. That makes sense,” Manon said, the shadow of a smile on her lips. “So what do you want to do?”

“Why don’t we have a wander around and get some food?”

Manon agreed and they set off. There was a large Christmas tree at one end of the newly constructed lane with presents decorations underneath it. There was only one present Dorian wanted for Christmas and it had everything to do with the woman walking beside him. The lights were catching in her gold eyes as she looked around and he knew her well enough to read the quiet joy on her face. Anyone else would have thought he was almost scowling at the music or the children laughing and running around. But her eyes and mouth were softer, things only a few people would be able to read. They passed Santa, a line of children and parents ready to meet him.

“What are you asking Santa for this year?” Dorian asked spinning so he was walking backwards in front of Manon so he could see her fully.

“What am I asking Santa for?” She asked him, one brow raising.

Dorian nodded as he stopped walking.

“Why would Santa bring me a present when I can just get what I need myself. He seems a bit surperfulous really,” Manon explained.

“Christmas presents don’t have to be things you need,” Dorian said. “Indulge me, tell me something you want.”

“So you can get it for me and avoid my crushing disappointment in you for potentially getting me the wrong thing?” Manon asked taking a step towards him.

Doran smirked, oozing that self assured confidence he knew riled her up. “Maybe.”

Manon grinned at him, a little unexpectedly. “Why don’t you tell me first, then I’ll tell you.”

Dorian mustered the what confidence he could, “All I want for Christmas is y—“

“There you are!”

Dorian’s face fell as Yrene’s voice sounded behind him, Manon was just grinning wider. He turned and saw Yrene and Chaol with little Myria strapped to his front. She waved her arms excitedly looking at the lights.

“We saw Manon earlier and she said she was meeting you so we were going to try and catch you both eventually,” Yrene said with a smile.

A steady stream of curses ran through Dorian’s head at his own foolishness. Maybe she should have told his best friend about his plans to avoid this situation. He looked over at Manon who had crouched a little so she was level with Myria who smiled at her.

“Hello, little gremlin,” Manon said as she tapped the infant on her nose that had her cooing and flapping her arms wildly. “Dorian was just about to tell me what he wanted for Christmas.”

Dorian rubbed the back of his neck. Manon would have put the pieces together as soon as she had seen the Westfall’s earlier without him. Any confidence he may have been feeling evaporated it the cold night air.

“Ah…”

“Do I need to cover my daughter’s ears?” Chaol asked hands prepping either side of her head.

Dorian shook his head, still saying nothing. But he caught Yrene’s eyes darting between him and Manon, then she rolled her eyes almost so subtly that Dorian almost missed.

“Mine is that you two will just bite the bullet and get together,” Yrene said with a shrug. There was a choking noise from Chaol’s direction and Dorian felt his face burn as he looked over at Manon, a lying denial on his lips. She was smirking at Yrene then her eyes flitted to him and her mouth softened. Then he felt her hand slip into his and she interlaced their fingers.

Then Manon said quietly, “We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey


	6. I'll Be Home For Christmas - Elorcan

_Dear Elide,_

_I have to tell something. I’ve been avoiding it and hoping for another outcome but given where I am and the situation I can’t avoid it anymore. It looks like I won’t be making it home for Christmas. Really there’s very little chance. For a list of reasons I can’t tell you about, we’re not going to make it back in time to fly out. But don’t you even think about not going all out. I want you to promise me you’ll put the tree up, the decorations, everything._

_I want you to take pictures of the tree all decked out, including the presents because I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’ve been praying to every god I can think of for snow because I know how much you love a snowy Christmas Day. And you put mistletoe everywhere. I don’t want to have to walk more than three feet without the excuse of kissing you. Take pictures of everything. Send them to me so I can be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams._

Elide had read the letter a hundred times, she was sure of it. The corners were creased from being folded and pushed into her pockets over and over again. There were tear stains on it from when she hadn’t caught her tears before they fell. It was a bitter sweet pain that swept through her every time she read it. Lorcan words and messy hand writing the sweet, his confirmed absence the bitter.

He had wanted so desperately to be here this Christmas, to come home and be with her. It wasn’t their first together, but it was their first as husband and wife. Everyday she had held onto the hope that Lorcan would come home and be here for Christmas, however slim the chance. Now it was Christmas Eve and Elide held onto the two photos she hadn’t sent him instead. One she had pulled out of the envelope at the last second and the other she had only got a few days ago but didn’t bother to send because there was no way it would have reached Lorcan in time for Christmas.

Elide wanted to see Lorcan’s face and hear his voice after finding out he was going to be a father. So Elide held onto the ultrasound photos from her 6 week and 12 week scan now in the hopes of a Christmas miracle of her husband being able to video chat from wherever he was serving in the marine corps. If only for a few moments.

They had started trying before Lorcan had been deployed a little unexpectedly. She had thought it would take months, or maybe even a year. Elide hadn’t expected to get pregnant almost straight away. Going off her dates it looked like it might have been their first go of it too. But here she was.

Just then her phone went off and Elide just about jumped out of her skin. She scrambled for it and tried not to be too disappointed when it was Aelin’s name that flashed up on the screen. Elide sighed once before answering.

“Hey, Aelin,” Elide said.

“You sound miserable,” Aelin said in response.

“Yeah well, you know,” Elide took a steadying breath. Aelin was the only one besides her that knew about the baby, Elide didn’t know what she would have done without her and her support.

“I was just calling to see if you’re doing alright. You at home?”

“Yep. I didn’t want to risk missing a call or something,” Elide said. She didn’t want to keep talking, her throat was starting to hurt as she tried to keep her emotions down. Stupid hormones.

“I’m sorry,” Aelin said and Elide could hear the sincerity in her voice. It was about to break her resolve. Thankfully there was a sharp tapping at the door giving Elide an excuse to hang up.

“I gotta go, there’s someone at my door,” Elide said as she stood.

“Alright I’ll call you later, bye.”

“Bye,” Elide said and hung up.

The knocking sounded again and Elide walked a little quicker. Then she twisted the door handle ready to greet whoever it was but her words died on her lips.

“Hey, Sweetheart. I made it home for Christmas.”

Elide’s hands went to her mouth as she gasped at the sight of her husband standing on their front porch. Lorcan looked tired but there was a bright smile on his face as he took her in. Elide’s knees just about gave out on her as she stumbled forward into his waiting arms. Then she was crying, uncontrollably.

“Y-you… bastard,” she managed to get out between sobs.

Lorcan laughed and she felt it rumbling through his chest. Elide pulled back wiping her tears away almost poking herself in the eye with the photos that were still in her hand that she hadn’t dropped in her rush to the door. Behind Lorcan she saw Aelin sitting in her car, grinning like a fiend.

“What’s this?” Lorcan asked plucking the photos from Elide’s hand. Elide went utterly still as Lorcan looked at the photos under the porch light. His eyes flitted between the two photos, piecing the puzzle together. “Elide?”

Her name came out in a soft breath as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then Elide said the words she’d been wanting to say for weeks, months really, imaging it over and over, even dreaming of it.

“Welcome home, Lorcan. You’re going to be a father.”

Lorcan sobbed and Elide caught sight of a tear rolling down his cheek before he swept her into his arms kissing her. His lips were so soft on hers, gentle with a kind of reverence she had not felt before. Then too soon he pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here. I love you so much, Elide,” Lorcan’s voice broke on her name as he rested his forehead on hers.

Elide kissed his lips softly before she spoke. “You’re home now. That’s all that matters to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Be Home For Christmas - Elvis Presley


	7. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Rowaelin

Aelin kicked the door shut behind her, her arms full of bags.

“Rowan?” She called.

“Kitchen!”

Aelin smiled to herself. Good. He was doing his jobs then. Aelin walked through the house to the kitchen and dropped the bags on the counter.

“Alright, I’m pretty sure that’s the last of it,” Aelin said dusting off her hands.

Rowan nodded but didn’t look up from the vegetables he was chopping. “I don’t know how you managed to find a place that was open on Christmas Day.”

“I can’t believe you forgot the cranberries. Again,” Aelin started unpacking the bags. “I ended up at a service station and then just picked up some extra snacks.”

“Some? You look like you bought out the place,” Rowan said, dumping the vegetables onto a baking tray.

“Elide has very specific cravings and I wanted to make sure she would eat something,” Aelin said with a shrug.

“Wait, what?” Rowan asked.

Aelin went still as she realised her mistake. She turned and found Rowan looking at her expectantly.

“Ah, yeah, so… Elide’s pregnant,” Aelin said.

“So that’s why you were so nice to Lorcan,” Rowan mused. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yeah it it. And actually no, I was nice to him because of his dedication to get home. I love a bit of Christmas magic,” Aelin said as she made her way to the oven to check on the turkey. “You think this will be big enough to feed them all?”

“You got the biggest one so I assume so,” Rowan said going back to the veggies. “Is Dorian bringing Manon?”

“Last I heard from Yrene it was a very positive maybe,” Aelin said as she started to season the vegetables. “They got a nice place not too far away. Nesryn and Sartaq are staying in the city though.”

“How long until they all get here?” Rowan asked.

Aelin looked at her watch. “Four hours. Plenty of time.”

~~~~~

Aelin had just finished setting the table when the first knock sounded at the door, and who ever it was didn’t bother waiting for the door to be answered before coming in. Aedion appeared a few minutes later, wrapped box in one hand and bottle of wine in the other.

“Merry Christmas!” Aedion said and then greeted Aelin with a kiss on the cheek.

“Where’s Lys?” Aelin asked.

“She’s coming in a minute. Elide and Lorcan just pulled up as we did, Lorcan asked for some help getting Elide inside while he brought in the other stuff. Elide seemed pretty peeved about it,” Aedion explained putting the wine in the table.

Aelin kept her mouth shut. She’d already blabbed to Rowan she wasn’t incriminating herself further. Soon enough the three of them walked through the door, their greetings saving her from letting Elide and Lorcan’s secret slip. For the next while prepping and greeting fell into a pattern. Aelin would do something, there would be a knock and then followed by friends coming in with bright hellos and smiles. The most surprising had been when Dorian brought in a hesitant Manon behind him. Aelin gave Dorian a look that was all high brows and surprise but didn’t say anything more about it. Fenrys straight out choked on his wine when Manon took a seat on the dining table and to everyone’s surprise Manon returned his high five over the table.

That seemed a good a time as any to get started. Aelin stood with a smile.

“Merry Christmas everyone. Let’s eat!’

~~~~~

After dinner everyone retired to the loungeroom, the Christmas tree a warm light in the corner. Aelin lingered by the entryway sipping on a glass of wine smiling the the scene in front of her.

Lorcan had made sure that Elide got the comfiest spot on the couch and was snuggled in beside her and arm draped behind her. Yrene sat by them, Myria in between her and Elide, no doubt piecing the puzzle together as they asked some not so discreet questions. Choal was laughing with Dorian and Fenrys in another corner, she didn’t know what about. Manon was chatting quietly with Nesryn and Sartaq as they both sat in the one armchair. Lysandra and Aedion sat in front of the tree patting Fleetfoot who was snoozing there.

Aelin felt like she was reliving Christmas past, all her friends around like they had been all those years ago before they all got busy with their own lives. They had additions and some losses over the years but still their friendships held strong and being here together. She didn’t know when they’d all be together again like this, so she basked in their joy for a few more minutes before she joined in. Aelin moved off the doorway to maybe go play with Myria but arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against the solid and warm chest.

“Had yourself a merry little Christmas this year, Fireheart?” Rowan murmured in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Aelin sighed and smiled up at him. “Yeah, I think I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Sam Smith


End file.
